Uh, What Now?
by Deina Youree Sage Astustiburi
Summary: To Dayna and Kat, Tales of Symphonia is just a game. It's not real, right? But with Dayna's screw up ways and they get sucked into the game, their point of view may be changed, for better OR for worst... Rated T for swearing and mild violence. Rating may


Woot. This was inspired by 'Why Me' in the Zelda section. My friend Katherine begged to be in it, so there will be two people going into the game instead of one. Kat is also a big time Kraine fan, so I'll have to put some of that in here. -sigh- Bing is _such a **hassle**_...

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco. If I owned it, there would be Kraine and much more Yuan. -swoon-

----------

Where Are We?

----------

_Sigh..._

Tales of Symphonia... got so boring after playing through it _three times..._

Dayna had managed to let her mom play the game in the living room for a limited time so she could talk to her online friend, Kat, at the same time. "You're already doing something! **I want the computer!**" Her mom had demanded. But Dayna was too busy laughing at the 'Yuan-Stalker Scene'. What a caring, happy family, no?

**Chibishiek: **... what scene are you at now?

**xx0ragdoll0xx: **The one where Mithos betrays them...

**Chibishiek: **Hm...

Dayna boredly made her way to Flanoir, but wasn't exactly excited by the whole ordeal. It was probably going to be Colette, Genis and Sheena _again. _She played a little more...

Oh. Regal instead of Sheena. Regal sucks, anyway, so she just went with the Colette scene.

**Chibishiek: **What scenes did you get?

**xx0ragdoll0xx: **Colette, Genis and Regal...

**Chibishiek: **Heh. Regal scene sucks.

_Thanks for ruining it, Kat!_

**Chibishiek: **Omfg, Raine...

Ugh. Raine again. _Always about Raine! Always about Tales of Symphonia! _They're both not **that **great! Tapping on the A Button repeatedly, and sadly discovering that Zelos still liked her the least, in the middle of the Great Zelos' speech, the game froze.

"... What the fuck?" She tapped the A Button.

Nothing.

"..." **Tap.**

The figures on the screen didn't move.

"... Work you piece of shit!" **_Tap!_**

Still frozen.

"**_Work goddamnit!_**" Dayna stood up and kicked the Gamecube as hard as she could. Even though her foot was now sore, she kicked it again, harder.

Then, the T.V. screen went black.

"**_Gr!_**" Dayna growled, marching back to the computer, and typing furiously:

**xx0ragdoll0xx: **The fucking game froze!

**Chibishiek: **o.o It did?

**xx0ragdoll0xx: **Would I lie to you!

**Chibishiek: **Mebbeh. ;o

**xx0ragdoll0xx: **Not the time, Kat!

Glaring at the game console on the floor, her hands still on the keyboard, she gave the keyboard another hard kick, only to have an electrical shock go through her.

**_"OW!" _**She screamed, before consiousness left her.

-

Let's say that Natick, Massachucetts is a peaceful town...

... Except for one particular street.

This street had a cat-infested house full of 'crazies', or as Dayna called them. Why? The girl living there broke two swings under her weight, and she only weighed ninety-five pounds, and her Micheal Jackson obsessed brother, Steven, who is only eight by the way, ran through the house, screaming heartily; "I want to lick a penis!"

See why Dayna is glad to live in Canada! Damn Americans...

Katherine, settled safely in her computer chair, petting her black cat, Spookie, frowned as she saw the Yahoo alert pop up, saying: **Ladyweirdo1992 is now offline. **Then, all of a sudden...

_**ZAP!**_

"Oh God!" Kat jumped back, falling off the chair, but getting a shock anyway. Spookie, luckily, had jumped away before she could get hurt, but might have gotten a little bit of an electric shock. Kat moaned for a moment, before closing her eyes, everything going black...

Steven, who had taken a break from screaming inappropriate things, today's sentence being, "I want to fuck Britney Spears!", called to his mom: "Mooooooooooom! Katherine fucked around with the computer and she's dead now! Can I burn her body? Put the ashes in a vase and break it? Then vacuum it up and throw the vacuum away, hoping it gets turned into an aluminum can?"

---

"Ugh..."

Dayna, slowly opening her eyes, looked up at the cloudless blue sky. She sat up, and scanned the area around her, only seeing a large mountain and grass. And a dirt path, that probably got ass of her pants all dirty. _Woot..._

There was a sharp pain coming from her ankle, not the kind that makes your entire limb make, just that one particular spot, which makes you complain. Wincing, and getting up on the second try, she followed the dirt path south, down to the coast.

"Aw great, this beach reminds me of Miami or something. Oh joy." Rolling her eyes, she looked over her shoulder and literally did a double-take.

There was a red, brick building that faced the ocean, and there were carriages and wheels around the small building, also wooden boards leaning against it.

_No fucking way... _

Wide-eyed, Dayna slowly walked towards the structure, and could've killed herself when she was close enough.

"Is... that... this... a House of Guidance?" Hesitantly, the thirteen year old girl walked inside. Of course, there was a small chapel. There was a statue of an angel, and inscriptions carved towards the base of the statue. Walking up to the altar, Dayna read the words on the statue. They were an odd language, but she saw the word 'Martel' pop up a few times.

"You've got to be _fucking **kidding me!**_" She screamed, wide eyed and suprisingly scared. Great. She was in Symphonia... or wait, maybe the worlds hadn't been reunited yet... if not, then she would be in Tethe'alla...

_At least I'm not in Sylvarant, where all those goddamn Desians are... but Kvar is over there... and Kvar is cool... I like his accent... tee hee._

She could stay here for awhile until she figured out something to do to get back home or at least make a living here for a couple of days... Oh yeah, she had no goddamn money to stay anywhere.

_What if I starve? _She thought, and a new fear filled her. She couldn't drink the water from the ocean, since it was more than likely salt water... and people in this world would be such greedy bastards that they wouldn't let a confused, lost girl stay in an inn for free.

_What am I going to do...?_

---

_She was in a soft bed... she had one or two blankets covering her, and an extra soft pillow to cushion her head..._

Opening her eyes, and wiping all of the grub out of her eyes, she was fully awake when she saw an elderly woman leaning over her.

"Hello-"

Kat screamed like it was the end of the world. Her startled screams stopped when her back suddenly ached, from sitting on something, and noticed she was sitting on... a black tail? Cautiously moving her hands to her head, she felt soft cat ears on her head.

"Where am I!"

"Oh, you are at our house!"

"Well, I know that, dumbass. I mean, _where _am I! What town am I in!"\

Although the woman was startled by her cussing, she regained her perkyness, closed her eyes and smiled like a celebrity would. "You are in Iselia! Colette, my granddaughter, found you last night in Iselia Forest-"

"Wait a minute!" Kat interupted, standing up on the bed and pointing down to Phaidra. "Iselia... Colette... granddaughter... **_No goddamn way, man!_**" Phaidra cleared her throat and continued.

"You were found near the ranch. Colette was coming back from visiting her friend when she found you. Luckily the Desians didn't see you," She chuckled heartily. "Or else the village would have been in big trouble."

"_Desians!_"

"Yes... they've been here for about roughly... one hundred and fifty years..."

There was the sound of a door closing. "Grandmother, I'm home!" The girl downstairs sounded cheerful and content, and the voice... was _so_ familiar.

"Oooh! Chosen One! The girl you found woke up! Come up and say hello!"

_Holy Jesus..._

Appering from the stairway was no other than Colette Brunel. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled. "Hi! How are you feeling?"

Kat's eyes were wide, and unbeliveable thoughts going through her mind, but Colette was cool, so she had to at least answer her questions. "I-I'm good..." She replied shakily, adding a wearly smile. "You?"

"I'm **_great_**!" She said the last word so cheerfully that Kat had to wonder for a moment if Colette was retarded. Colette turned away from her, and smiled at her grandmother. "I'm off to school now, grandmother."

"Of course. I'll be at the temple awaiting you when the oracle comes..."

Kat thought for a moment. _School! _Then that would mean...

"Raine..." Kat whispered, and the other two looked at her.

"Oh, you know the Professer?" Colette asked innocently, slightly tilting her head. Kat jumped off the bed and of course, Spaz Mode came up.

"_Do I! _Colette, I've seen her **_naked _**before!" Kat exclaimed delirously, thinking of her Kraine hentai back home. Colette still had the same, innocent smile, and Phaidra blushed so hard that Kat thought she'd turned into a tomato...

Phaidra gulped. "Well, I'm headed to the temple, now. Take care!" She told them, although it seemed more like one word than a sentence. Phaidra rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Well then, lets head to school!" Colette exclaimed, walking towards the stairs. Of course, with Colette being her klutsy self, tripped over her feet and fell down the stairs. Luckily, the stairs were only about five steps.

Colette, laying on her stomach on the ground, looked over her shoulder at Kat. "Whoops..."

Kat sweat-dropped. "Let's go see **_Raine._**" She whined, walking down the stairs and jumping over Colette, unable to hold in her excitement...

---

Woo. Hoped you like the chapter. Please review!


End file.
